totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowy początek cz.2
Bardzo Totalna Porażka Wyspa Emurtan Chris stoi oparty o drzewo, jest ranek. Zaczyna on mówić szeptem, aby nie obudzić uczestników, którzy śpią na polanie. Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Bardzo Totalnej Porażki! ''Na ekranie wyświetlają się klipy z poprzedniego odcinka '''Chris: '''Zapoznaliśmy się ze znanymi już nam uczestnikami z pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej obsady. Te ofiary... Yyy to znaczy... Ci zawodnicy będą walczyć na nowej wyspie Emurtan, gdzieś w Kanadzie. Podzieliłem ich na dwie drużyny po 9 osób. Ponieważ jestem leniwy nie powiem kto jest w której drużynie. Ostatnio nikt nie odpadł, ale to się szybko zmieni. Aha i jeszcze dodam, że drużyny to: '''Naiwne Nietoperze Chris: '''Oraz: '''Tępe Tygrysy Chris: 'Popatrzcie tam! ''Chris wskazuje na polanę, gdzie śpią wszyscy zawodnicy, z wyjątkiem Lindsay. 'Chris: '''Zaraz się obudzą! Poczekajmy jeszcze chwilę. Niech się biedaczyska wyśpią. ''Chris zamyśla się. 'Chris: '''Nie! ''Chris przez megafon ogłasza zbiórkę za 5 minut przy stołówce 'Chris: '''Poobudka! ''Wszyscy budzą się. Duncan śpi na drzewie, przez co z niego spada i krzyczy 'Duncan (PZ): '''Dobra, wyszedłem z paki, ale wydaje mi się, że tam mnie lepiej traktowali. '''Courtney: '''Nie! Nikt nie będzie mnie tak traktować. Ja mam tego dość. Rezygnuje! '''LeShawna (PZ): '''Takk! '''Duncan (PZ): '''Tak! '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Wszystko jedno, czy Courtney zrezygnuje czy nie. I tak wyeliminowalibyśmy ją bardzo szybko. ''Lindsay przybiega po "poszukiwaniach Tylera" 'Lindsay (PZ): '''Nie ma tutaj Tylera! Troszkę zmarnowałam czas. A i Tyler jeśli to oglądasz to całuje ;). '''Chris: '''Ehh. No dobrze, ostatnio też chciałaś zrezygnować i ci nie pozwoliłem. Teraz żałuje. No to papa! '''Courtney: '''No to może niech ktoś po mnie przyjedzie, albo przypłynie? '''Chris: '''Tia, radź sobie, chyba że chcesz dostac kopa. '''Courtney: '''Nie! ''Courtney po tych słowach uciekła gdzieś w las XD. 'Owen (PZ): '''Skoro Courtney zrezygnowała, to teraz tylko Heather. Tylko wątpie, że uda mi się ich wyeliminować. Muszę z kimś zawrzeć sojusz. ''Owen podchodzi do Gwen 'Owen: '''Hej Gwen! Chcesz zawrzeć sojusz, żeby wykopać Heather? '''Gwen: '''A musisz się pytać? ''Gwen i Owen zaczynają się śmiać. 'Owen (PZ): '''Dobra Gwen jest super! ''Owen wyciąga kanapkę i zaczyna ją jeść 'Chris: '''Eee może teraz zadanie. Tak teraz. '''Lightning: '''Co? Teraz?! Lightning musi spać, żeby mieć siłę! Shi yeah! '''Chris: '''Teraz. ''Chris ze zdenerwowaniem patrzy na Lightninga 'Samey (PZ): 'Źle mi z tym, że nikogo tutaj nie znam, jakby chociaż Jasmine tutaj była ;(. Zadanie 'Chris: '''Nie chce mi się tłumaczyć znowu zadania. Wiecie o co chodzi. Dobra wiec macie te łopaty. ''Chris rzuca dwie łopaty, po jednej na drużynę 'Chris: '''Niech 5 osób kopie, a reszta niech idzie szukać w tych śmieciach. ''Chris wskazuje na stertę śmieci 'Mike: '''A jak mamy wiedzieć czy wykopaliśmy już ten kilometr? '''Chris: '''Dam wam to! ''Chris rzuca po jednym "Metro-liczniku" Mike'owi i Duncanowi 'Duncan: '''No dobra, ale jak potem wyjdziemy? ''Chris przewraca oczami 'Chris: '''W śmieciach są liny. Chyba 4. Połączycie je razem i wyciągniecie innych. Dobra, wykonujcie to zadanie. Czas leci! Strona Naiwnych Nietoperzy '''Heather: '''Dobra! Ja, Dawn, Owen i Samey idziemy do śmieci, a reszta kopie. Jasne? '''Gwen: '''Od kiedy to jesteś kapitanem? '''Heather: '''Ooh Gotko zamknij się i kop. '''Gwen: '''Zgoda, ale jak przegramy, to wylatujesz. '''Heather (PZ): '''Ona chce MI zagrozić? Idiotka. '''Gwen (PZ): '''Heather jest taka wredna! Jak ja z nią wytrzymałam 4 sezony... '''Owen: '''Ale ja chce kopać! '''Heather: '''Głupi wole, przecież ty się nawet do tej dziury się nie zmieścisz! ''W tym czasie Scott wykopał już dość głęboki tunel Zdenerwowany Owen wepchnął Heather do dziury, a ta zaczęła krzyczeć 'Gwen (PZ): '''Owen jest świetny! Za to, co zrobił Heather, powinien wygrać ten sezon. '''Heather (PZ): '''Ten worek smalcu jak dla mnie już jest wyeliminowany. Pa pa! '''Scott: '''Heather! Spadaj stąd! Ja chce to wygrać! '''Heather: '''Powiedz to Owenowi! Ej Scott! ''W tym momencie Scott wydrapał się z tunelu i pozostawił Heather samą. 'Scott: '''Dobra bierzcie ziemię i ją zakopujemy! ''Wszyscy zaczęli zakopywać Heather 'Heather: '''Co? Co? Co oni robią?! ''W tym momencie Heather zorientowała się, że obok niej jest łopata. Wzięła ją i zaczęła robić tunel obok, aby wykopać się z innej strony 'Gwen (PZ): '''Dobra, nikt nie lubi Heather. Jeśli przegramy, napewno wyleci. '''Owen (PZ): '''Gwen myśli jakby moją głową. Jest idealną sojuszniczką! '''Dawn: '''Ludzie czekajcie! Przecież nie możemy Heather tak samej zostawić! Jej aura jest może czerwona, ale to i tak człowiek. Zrobię to dla matki natury! ''Dawn zaczyna kopać w dół, aby uwolnić Heather 'Scott: '''Nie Dawn! Nie rób tego! ''Dawn odwraca się do Scotta 'Dawn: '''A dlaczego mam się ciebie słuchać? Zdrajco! ''Scott marszczy brwi 'Scott (PZ): '''Idiotka. Pfe! ''W tym samym czasie Samey pobiegła do śmieci i wyciągnęła z nich procę, i małą linę 'Samey: '''Super, jest proca, ale nie ma nabojów. Wiem! ''Samey pobiega do Mike'a 'Samey: '''Mike! Zmień się w Switlanę czy jakoś tak!Poszukaj w śmieciach pocisków. Okej? '''Mike: '''Okej! ''Mike przemienił się w Svetlanę 'Svetlana: '''Svetlana leci pociski zdobyć w momento! ''Svetlana wyskoczyła i z gracją wylądowała na stercie śmieci. Znalazła pociski i znowu wyskoczyła i wróciła do drużyny 'Svetlana: '''Svetlana wróciła i ma pociski! ''Zmieniła się z powrotem w Mike'a 'Samey: '''Super! Dzięki! ''Pocałowała go w policzek, a Mike się zarumienił. Wszystko to widziała Zoey z przeciwnej drużyny Strona Tępych Tygrysów W tym samym czasie po stronie Tygrysów 'Zoey (PZ): '''Co ta Samey robi?! Czyli Mike woli jakąś inną, a nie mnie?! Nie wierze. ''Zoey założyła ręce 'Alejandro: '''Dobra, oni już kopią, a my nawet nie zaczęliśmy! Ja, Duncan, Dave, Sky i Lightning kopiemy, reszta przeszkadza! '''Wszyscy: '''Zgoda! '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Jak łatwo! Haha! '''Lightning (PZ): '''Dobra, może i zgodziłem się ze słowami Alpinandro czy jak mu tam było. Niech poczuje się pewnie i wtedy... Bum! Shi yeah! '''Lightning: '''Dawaj mi tą łopatę i ja wam tutaj wykopie dwukilometrowy ten dołek! '''Cameron: '''Alejandro nie! '''Lightning: '''Masz problem balonie? '''Cameron: '''Dobra, dobra daj mu! Daj!! ''Alejandro podaje Lightningowi łopatę, a ten zaczyna bardzo szybko kopać w ziemi 'LeShawna: '''Duncan, chodź ze mną! ''Duncan idzie z LeShawną 'Duncan: '''Gdzie idziemy? '''LeShawna: '''Do śmieci, a gdzie indziej niby? ''Duncan wyciąga ze śmieci dynamit i zapalki 'Duncan: '''I to mi się podoba! ''Teraz kamera przechodzi na Chrisa '''Chris: Nie przypominam sobie żebym to tam dał.' '''E tam! Nie ważne! ''Duncan odpala dynamit i rzuca do przeciwników LeShawna: 'Dobre stary! '''Duncan: '''Dzięki! Ha, ha! Strona Naiwnych Nietoperzy ''Scott orientuje się, że Duncan rzucił dynamit. Chcąc sabotować swoją drużynę rzuca dynamit do Dawn 'Scott: '''Dawn! Uważaj! ''Dawn wyciąga głowę z tunelu 'Dawn: '''Co?! Dynamit! Ogień złem! ''Dawn wyskakuje z tunelu i ucieka 'Scott (PZ): '''Ups! '''Dawn (PZ): '''Wiem, że to Scott rzucił tym dynamitem! Matko ziemio! Ukarz Scotta! ''Heather w tym momencie wykopuje się z ziemi obok Gwen 'Heather: '''Nareszcie! '''Gwen: '''Co? Ty tutaj? Wracaj tam! ''Ta chciała ją wepchnąć, lecz Heather złapała jąza nogę i wtrąciła do tunelu. Po chwili zakopała ją piaskiem 'Gwen (PZ): '''Heather to zimna ****! '''Heather (PZ): '''Gwen, ze mną nie wygrasz! '''Owen: '''Eee... Noah, nie że się czepiam, ale może przyłożył byś się trochę bardziej do wyzwania? ''Noah poirytowany patrzy na Owena,a po chwili odchodzi 'Owen (PZ): '''Noah jest trochę niemiły. ''Owen wyciąga tosta i zaczyna go jeść 'Heather: '''Dobra, ile mamy już metrów wykopanych? ''Dawn patrzy na "Metro-licznik" 'Dawn: '''Dopiero 20 metrów '''Heather: '''Co? Co?! Przegraliśmy! '''Gwen: '''No cóż, zdarza się ''Gwen zaczyna śmiać się pod nosem. Po chwili Owen robi to samo Strona Tępych Tygrysów Lightning jest w dziurze i nie przestaje kopać. Z góry słychać głos Zoey 'Zoey: '''Lightning! Ile już jest metrów? ''Lightning patrzy na "Metro-licznik" 'Lightning: '''Już jest eeemm... ''LIghtning nie potrafi przeczytać liczby 'Lightning: '''Już jest 1-0-0-1 shi yeah! '''Zoey: '''1-0-0-1 to 1 kilometr i 1 metr! Brawo Lightning! Teraz musimy go wyciągnąć! Cameron! Pomóż! ''Cameron podchodzi do Zoey z długim sznurem 'Lightning: '''Co? Lightning da sobie sam radę! Shi boom! ''Po chwili Lightning odbijając się od ścian wchodzi na górę 'Alejandro: '''Brawo Amigo! '''Lightning (PZ): '''Lightning wiedział, że wygra. Shi yeah! '''Zoey (PZ): '''To co zrobił Lightning było niesamowite! '''Sky (PZ): '''Dave by czegoś tak niesamowitego nie zrobił. '''Dave (PZ): '''Sky by czegoś tak niesamowitego nie zrobiła. '''LeShawna (PZ): '''Lightning zniszczył przeciwników! Jest świetny '''Duncan (PZ): '''Lightning zaorał! '''Cameron (PZ): '''Kąt odbicia Lightninga był idealny! '''Chris: '''Koniec wyzwania! Tygrysy wygrały ''Smutna drużyna Nietoperzy odchodzi z kadru 'Chris: '''Widzimy się na ceremonii! '''Scott: '''Może powiesz nam gdzie odbywają się ceremonie? '''Chris: '''Czemu wy jesteście tacy okropni? Ceremonia jest na górze, takiej oświetlonej.. '''Scott: '''Zaraz, zaraz. Gdzie jest Gwen? ''Scott zaczyna wszędzie jej szukać 'Heather: '''Dobre pytanie! '''Dawn: '''Ziemia! Gwen jest w ziemi! Dziękuje Matko Naturo! ''Dawn zaczyna kopać w ziemi i znajduje Gwen '''Gwen: '''Dawn! Dziękuje ci! '''Dawn: '''Spokojnie. Nie masz za co. '''Chris: '''Skończycie to Love Story? Eliminacja czeka! ''Godzinę później '' Ceremonia '''Chris: '''W tym sezonie będziecie głosować rysując X na zdjęciu osoby, której nie chcecie w następnym odcinku. '''Głosowanie Scott: 'Pa, pa! '''Heather: '''Wylatujesz! ''Daje X na zdjęciu Gwen 'Dawn: '''Zdrajca! '''Owen: '''Mniam! ''Je pączka 'Noah: '''Mam jej dość. '''Lindsay: '''Koniec z tym! ''Lindsay pisze Tyler na zdjęciu __________ 'Samey: '''Odpadasz! '''Mike: '''Koniec z tobą! '''Gwen: 'Żegnaj stara Heather! 'Owen: '''Zimna **** ''Owen zaczyna jeść drugiego pączka '''Koniec głosowania Chris: 'Tradycyjnie bezpieczne osoby dostaną pianki. Dzisiaj mam ich 8, a was jest 9. ''Chris wyciąga pianki 'Chris: '''Pianka dla: * Dawn * Mike'a * Noaha * Owena * Lindsay * Samey '''Chris: '''Zostali: Scott, Heather i nowa Heather alias Gwen. ''Chris podnosi piankę. 'Chris: '''Pianka dla Gwen! '''Gwen: '''Tak! ''Chris rzucił piankę dla Gwen, a ta ją złapała. 'Gwen: 'Żegnaj stara Heather! 'Chris: '''Ostatnia pianka dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Scotta! '''Scott: '''Tak! ''Chris rzucił mu piankę, a on złapał ją do ust i od razu zjadł. '''Heather: '''Co?! Wybraliście jego zamiast mnie?! '''Owen & Gwen: '''Tak właśnie! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie Heather. Skoro w tym odcinku Courtney zrezygnowała, a ciebie i twój charakter bardzo lubię, więc zostajesz w grze! '''Heather: '''Tak! '''Chris: Ale Courtney była w przeciwnej drużynie, więc ty zajmiesz jej miejsce! 'Gwen: '''Tak! '''Owen: '''Super! '''Samey: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''W tym odcinku zrezygnowała Courtney. Kto odpadnie (lub zrezygnuje) następny? Oglądajcie. Bardzo Totalną Porażkę! Czy jesteś zadowolony z braku eliminacji? Tak Nie Obojętnie ''/napisy/ Kategoria:Odcinki Bardzo Totalnej Porażki